Coming Home
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: She had finally come home, a different person, still haunted by an act long ago. But there's no one left at home... except those who hunt her.


**Coming Home  
By ArrA.**

She looked across the old park, listening to the happy cries of the children across the stret. Their cheerful shouts made a tear come to her eye but she repressed the stinging sensation; the tear never fell.

Slowly she started to slink off into the dimming day. Night was coming, the sun was about to set and the girl could hear parents calling their children back to their homes. Playtime was over for the children, the people of the light, but it was just beginning for her.

She slowly started her way along the streets, not looking back at the park. It became more and more distant as the moon rose above her and she was afraid that if she looked back, she would not be able to supress the memories that had been created in that spot. There had been happy, sunfilled days on the jungle gym, playing tag or soccer... but there had also been terrible days where she had cried for hours and almost destroyed herself. It was in that park that she had become another person, a person who corrisponded with the night.

Once, years ago, she had lived blocks from that park. She wandered the streets, in search of her childhood home. Finally, five blocks from the park she found it. Stopping in front of it, the girl looked apon the house she had once called her home. Although there were no lights on, the girl's eyes were good enough to see through the dim light and remarked on many changes to the house, changes that confirmed that her family no longer lived there. Her mother's prized roses no longer graced the front lawn and her father's pride and joy, his '69 Mustang, no longer sat in the front drive.

The sun had finally set and the moon shone over her head. She stood across the street, watching the house. She had missed it for the last seventeen years... but there were many things she missed from those days. She missed the innocence she had lost and the simple things that had made her happy.

Behind her, she heard the steps on the pavement as someone approached her. She didn't turn around but she knew who it was. He smelled of musk like he always had and she knew his step ammediately, although she had not heard it in fifteen years. She was quite sure he had been waiting for her to return since the day she had left him so long ago but he had never ceased the surprise her.

"It's been a long time," his voice floated towards her on the wind. "I did not expect you to come though Kat. I thought you would stay away until you knew no one would be left here to reconize you."

Kat turned around and stared at the man in the eye. He was not very tall, around 5'8 but he had a nice body and brown hair that shown aulburn in the moonlight. His grey eyes glinted with emotion as he stared at her face and Kat felt her heart skip a beat. 

She had missed him so much since the day she had left but she knew she could not stay with him. Everyday had been a trial and although she loved him deeply, she thought she might did if she was to stay. He not understood, he never could. It was his last wish to be left behind by his soulmate.

Now, 15 years later they had both aged. Both had approached and past thirty, although grey had yet to show in either's hair and wrinkles did not mare their faces as of yet.

"Do not be stupid Marcus. If I had stayed away that long, we would both be dead by the time I came back," Kat told the man irritably. "At least I came back in the end."

Marcus ignored the last comment and stared across the street at Kat's old house. "They're gone," he said, "long gone. They left four years after you _died_."

Kat glared at her soulmate. "Don't try to guilt me. We both know whose fault it was."

"Daniel's," Marcus said angrily. 

"You should of stopped him, Marcus. You shouldn't of waited until I was laying lifeless in the park with my throat ripped up, my best, childhood friend standing over me. You should of _been there_!" Kat felt the tears beginning to sting again. She couldn't believe she was getting so emotional over something that had happened close the twenty years ago.

It was Marcus' turn to glare. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still blaiming me for something that my brother tried to do. We never got along, he was _your_ friend," Marcus' last comment came out as a snarl.

"You can't change the past," Kat muttered, defeated, and then, "why am I here Marcus? Why did you call me?" the edge had come back into her voice.

Marcus looked over at his soulmate and took a slow, deep breath. "He's back."

Kat lifted an eyebrow. "Who is back?"

"Daniel."

Kat's face fell into confusion. "You said he was dead!" she all but screamed. "How could you lie to me about something so important?"

"He was my _brother_ Katerina. Even I couldn't kill him... it was a long time ago," he sighed, "leave it alone."

Kat glared at the use of her first name and started to walk down the street, away from her childhood home. "I'm not having this fight out in the open. Let us run."

With that Kat dropped onto all fours and her clothing started to blend into her back, being replaced with fur, a tail shot out and her ear's became pointy, triangles. When she turned around, she looked to see that Marcus had done the same. Without looking back Kat started to move down the street at a dead run and the large wolf that was Marcus followed her.

They stayed in the shadows, not to frighten the weak humans who were call the police if they spotted them. 

They entered the park that was now void of children and their laughter and took one of the narrow paths that led deeper into the park. Finally they came to a little inlet on the edge of Mississippi River and they both transformed back into humans at the same instant.

"How could you have been so stupid Marcus!" Kat yelled, knowing that no one would hear them. "He was trying to _kill_ me, your soulmate, but you let him go. Do you know what made me leave in the end? I knew you were hiding something, but I didn't know what."

Marcus looked Kat in the eye. "I wish I could say I was sorry, but that would be lieing and I hate when I lie to you. I couldn't kill him. He was my little brother. When we were younger he used to look up to me, used to hunt with me, used to love me. Then he meet you and we grew a part. I think he fell in love with you... but you didn't love him. It drove him crazy. You drove my brother crazy."

"Don't blaim this all on me, you, you bastard!" Kat screamed, tears threatening to fall. "He was my friend but he wasn't my soulmate. We both crushed him. Take some responcibility!"

"Yes Marcus, take responicibility Marcus," a cold voice said behind them. "Tell her the truth. Tell her how you lied to her _again_."

Kat spun around to see Daniel staring at her across the clearing. "I wish you were dead," she hissed at him. "I really do. You made life miserable. You never let go. And since Marcus obviously didn't do his job, I will."

Daniel laughed. It was a cold, almost crazy laugh and Kat fought back shivers of fear. She would not show weakness to the bastard.

"Kat dear, why do you think you're here?"

Kat glared. "Because I choice to come _here_."

"Why did you come back to the town you left fifteen years ago?" Kat gave him a blank glare, not answering. "Marcus, your soulmate whom you abandonned, asked you, right?"

Kat looked at him, suspicion flaring through her. What was happening she thought frantically. She glanced at Marcus. He was standing behind her, calmly, looking up at the moon which would be full in three days. Werewolves had always been drawn to the moon.

"Yes, Marcus asked me," Kat replied.

"Why?"

"I came back to find out," Kat answered.

Marcus ignored her and looked at his brother questionally.

"Sorry Kat," Daniel said, "but you shouldn't of come back. You broke both our hearts. Now you need to pay."

Marcus grabbed her arms and pulled them violently behind her, tieing her wrists together. Kat tried to make a connection with their skin but he wore gloves and a tight jacket, so she couldn't touch his skin. 

She gulped down screams of pain as her arms were wrenched back even further and Marcus was pulling her towards the river, Daniel following behind eagerly.

The boys dragged her down to the edge of the Mississippi where Daniel pulled out a silver knife. It glistened in the moonlight and Kat felt as the tears came to her eyes. This time they slide down her face, making long wet streaks, blemishing her beauty. 

Daniel came up behind her and pushed her onto her knees with one hand before turning to Marcus. "Who did she hurt more, do you think?" Daniel asked his older brother.

Marcus looked from Daniel to Kat then back to Daniel. "You. She sent your brother to kill you."

"Is that it? Or do you not want to murderer your soulmate?"

Marcus looked down at Kat. "Both," he replied.

Daniel shrugged and held the knife, ready to strike. "You never of played with me Kat. It just made me mad. Mad beyond belief."

Kat sniffed, all her dignaty gone.

"Goodbye Katerina," Daniel said cruelly and the knife decended. 

Kat screamed an ear piercing scream as the silver knife plunged into her heart and she fell foward onto the ground. Behind her Marcus cried out, clutching his chest, stumbling until he leaned against a tree, his hand resting over his heart.

Kat watched Marcus, betrayal gleaming in her eyes, until her vision started to fade red and the pain started to fade. Then everything went black and Kat saw no more.

Daniel watched in satisfaction. The bitch was gone, dead and his brother crippled. He remembered the days when Marcus had been his friend and he remembered the day he had first seen Kat, so happy with his brother. His smiled gleamed in the moon light as he pulled the silver knife out of Kat's lifeless body and approached Marcus.

Marcus didn't look up until it was too late. The knife was already buried deep into his heart. With a final scream, the life went out of Marcus' eyes, and Daniel was alone.

**Author's Notes**

Sometimes I'm such a vicious person... oh well. I seem to like angst. Hope everyone likes the story and please review. :) 


End file.
